Eighth Doctor(Josh Davis)
The eighth doctor is the eighth incarnation of the time lord known as the doctor. Adventures durning his time before the time war he was suffering memory issues and stopping the master while finding out who was as a person. planet of the seeg on his adventures went to the planet of shaal, he saw a crashing ship he used a tractor beam to bring it down on the water. He landed on the island not to far from where the ship crash landed, he got to the ship and he dragged a girl out from the wreckage. He started a fire and cooked a stew from her out of stuff he had in the tardis. She came to and the doctor said" you were out for hours, here have this i'm the doctor" the doctor hands her a bowl of hot soup. the Doctor asked" how did your ship crash" She replied" daleks, a fleet of them you said your the doctor, Doctor who?" the Doctor said" if i had a nickel for everytime someone asked that, im just the doctor, where are you from i'll take you back to your home in my ship" these creatures arose from the water what. The girl looked at him and said " what are these things, Seeg , or sea devil". into come on into my ship into the tardis. She ran to the bluebox and she asked" Tardis?" He replied" time and relative dimensions in space, The went inside and he started pushing buttons getting them out of there. Los Angeles 2014 he gets her back to the los angeles airport and he said" Before you say anything i know it's bigger on the inside, whats your name" She said" jessica liman". The doctor smiled and said" thats a nice name now forget me jessica liman", The Doctor leaning on the tardis frowning a little opened the door and went back into the tardis and like that the tardis was gone. Doctor underfire The doctor came back and he was scanning with his sonic he picked a strange signal, the doctor was at buena vista beach. The doctor saw something coming out of the bay, he saw jessica sunbathing close to the things coming out of the bay. Clockwork trouble The Doctor yells" Jessica watch out!" the Clockwork droids come out of the bay and tried to stun her". Jessica sees the clockwork droid and runs away from the droids. The doctor points his screwdriver at one of the droids and it short circuits. he pulls the head off and walks away with a smile and Jessica walks by him and says" doctor you saved me again",The Doctor said" this is why i want you to forget me its dangerous to venture with me". Jessica said" your tardis is nice it's big your a good person i want to travel with you" The Doctor said" Well then we have work to do we have to track these droids, back to the tardis". Tardis interior-Finding the Clockwork Lair The doctor plugs the clockwork droid's head in the tardis's console, hits a button and sits back and pours a drink and says " now we wait" he takes a large drink of his pinot noir. The doctor sits down and turns on his record player, jessica says" your just gonna sit and listen to your record player". your tardis desktop needs an upgrade, the doctor change the desktop. Tardis interior Category:Incarnations of the DoctorCategory:Time Lords the doctor sat back and looked around liking the interior change, he sat down and said" happy no record player" jessica smiled and said much better he looked, at the monitor the clockwork droid's head picked up a location and he started flying the tardis to that location. Category:Individuals